


Impressions

by TimelessWriting



Series: TajiHana Week [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessWriting/pseuds/TimelessWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to make a good impression. He had to, he had to, he HAD to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ahhh, I’m so glad I finished this on time for TajiHana week…. I was worried I wouldn’t...

Hanai had thought he was used to being in awkward situations, being captain to a baseball team full of hormonal teenage boys and all. So he had thought. Apparently not however, as it was all he could do to keep fromt fidgeting in his seat as he was being stared down by Yuuichirou's grandfather.

Skip back about twenty minutes and you'd understand why.

* * *

Hanai stood nervously at the front gate of the Tajima property, adjusting his shirt more times than actually necessary. His palms were clammy, lips chapped. It felt like his mouth was filled with cotton balls.

He was nervous–unbelievably so. Today was the day he was due to  _finally_ meet the man who Tajima looked up towards and tried to gain approval from oh-so-much. Who was it? No one other than the oldest member of the family, his grandfather.

Hanai  _had_ to make a good impression for the sake of getting the aging man's approval as his grandson's boyfriend. The only problem was that Hanai wasn't sure if he could even  _do_  that.

The silhouette of his shorter boyfriend passed by the window at the front of the house, backpedalling in front of the window to double check that Hanai was, in fact, in front of his house. Said teen was of course, too busy fretting over what could possibly happen to notice it.

Tajima disappeared from the window, and only a few moments later the front door was slammed open with a  _bang!_  A shout from his mother soon followed suit, yelling for the brown-haired teen to be more  _careful_.

"Azusa!" He yelled excitedly, frantically waving to get his boyfriend's attention. "I was afraid you weren't gonna make it! Come on in!"

Hanai was solely focused on him now, for the moment distracted from his nervousness. A slight frown was donned on his face. "I thought I told you not to  _call_ me that! It's embarrassing! And I told you I would come. I don't see why you would be worrying over it…" He pushed open the gate and followed Tajima into the house. What awaited him were hearty greetings from each of Yuuichirou's older siblings, all of which already knew of their relationship. In fact, the only one who  _didn't_ know of it at this point in time was the very man Hanai aimed to gain approval from.

"Yuu? Is Hanai here already?" Tajima's mother asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen doorway? "Oh, hello! Dinner is just about ready! Why don't you two boys go ahead and sit down at the table? I can have Yutaka and the girls help me out."

"Are you sure? I'm willing to help-" He was cut of by Tajima, who elbowed him in the

side and said, "Just leave it. Mom won't let you help once she's told you not to. It's like it's set in stone or something." Turning to his mother, he gave a cheerful grin and a, "Azusa and I'll be at the table if you need anything!"

As Hanai was dragged away from the kitchen and towards the dining room, you could hear distinct grumbling under his breath about being called by his first name.

* * *

And so, that's how he ended up here, under harsh scrutiny. When the two bisexuals had entered the room, the eldest Tajima was already there.

It was quiet. Unnervingly so, and Hanai had half a mind to break it. He was beaten to it though.

"You… You're a part of Yuuichirou's baseball team, aren't you?"

Hanai looked surprised by the question, but answered nonetheless. "Yes, sir. But that's not why I'm here right now."

The old man raised a brow in response, folding his arms on the table. "Oh? So why are you then?"

"Um…" It was nerve-wracking. Hanai knew exactly what he needed to say, yet he couldn't. Why couldn't he say anything? Dammit mouth, work!

In the end, he didn't need to. Tajima answered for him.

"He's my boyfriend, Grandpa!" He boasted, awkwardly wrapping an arm around Hanai's shoulders although the other teen was obviously much taller than him. "We love each other!" At the statement, Hanai flushed a bright red and sunk low into his seat, hands clenched in his lap. This mad Tajima's position slightly less awkward.

"Oh?" The farmer looked mildly shocked at the statement. "Do your parents know about this?"

"Yep! We were gonna tell you, and then everybody would know!"

Hanai was scared, oh so scared. What if he didn't accept them? What if he hated him? Would he and Tajima have the break up? He really didn't want that. He really, really did like him. He had never wanted an elderly person's approval so bad. Not even his own grandparent's approval. This was so nerve wracking.

The arm around his shoulders tightened a notch, as if sensing his fears and aimed to console them.

A displeased expression made it's way across Tajima's grandfather's face, and Hanai would swear for years to come that his heart was in his throat.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Now your mother is going to rub it in my face that she knew first. I always knew I raised her to be a snarky little girl." He paused. "It's a darn shame I won't get to see kids from lookers such as you two, so I better get some cute adopted kids, you hear me?"

Hanai nearly fainted. In fact, he sunk so low in his chair that Tajima couldn't even rest his arm anymore. No words could express how relieved he was at the moment. None.

It was at that moment that the rest of the family decided to come into the room with food and plates, only to find a tall, teenage boy halfway laid across their floor.

"Azusa? You okay?"

"Dad! What'd you say to him?!"

"I didn't say anything!"


End file.
